The Darkest Shore/Recordings
On the map [[The Darkest Shore|'The Darkest Shore']], there are a total of three different recorders the player can pick up within the map, with a single recorder counting for three files. The player can listen or watch any of the files they obtain from the "Recordings" section of the "Dossier" tab under the "Soldier" tab. Prior to the release of The Resistance, on January 23rd, 2018, audio files 23 and 24 were accidentally added to PS4 players' menus, while audio files 1 and 2 from The Final Reich were glitched out, forcing players to recollect them. All of the files are radio transmittions by the Nazi officer and undercover agent "Red Riding Hood". Locations *Near the hanging corpse in the Beach Passage. *In a box right before the Ubersprengen in Bunker 3. *Under the stairs in the U-Boat Pens. *Behind the cannon in the Artillery Bunker. Audio Files Audio File 23 Red Riding Hood: Is this working? This is Red Riding Hood, trying to get another message to Ravencrown. Ravencrown, I have not heard from you since I shared our location with you. Shshshshsh, Gott im Himmel! I don't know if I can get any more out to you. Straub grows suspicious, ans is critical of my every move. Audio File 24 Red Riding Hood: You must know since our last correspondence, Straub has moved up the timetable. Our losses in the East have brought increased pressure from Himmler to begin Operation Sea Lion in a matter of days. I have to go. Please, send in your strike force. Soon. Audio File 25 Red Riding Hood: Ravencrown, this is Red Riding Hood. Things have gotten moderately better here, due to an external distraction. Doktor Straub has lost a number of his Meuchlers... the undead soldiers he created as Assassins. They are... they are the most monstrous of Straub's rotten children. The most intelligent. Audio File 26 Red Riding Hood: His recent experiments with reviving dead brain matter resulted in a more conscious member of his untoten army. Audio File 27 Red Riding Hood: I am not sure whether I should celebrate Straub's distraction or not, however. You see, the Meuchlers - they have been escaping from storage. This should not be possible. Audio File 28 Red Riding Hood: And Straub, well he is furious. Furious and... terrified. Because they keep escaping and then coming back. They do not speak much, but one word is clear. Repeated over and over again. "Mutter... Mutter" It is how we say Mother. Audio File 29 Red Riding Hood: Ravencrown, I still have not heard from you. Straub has tightened security on the islad, he has taken MY U-Boat Pens and turned them into his storage locker! My island has become a morgue! Audio File 30 Red Riding Hood: He has removed my personal guard, has added monstrous locks to the doors, and now leaves his monsters to patrol the island. Does he not know the history of this island? It is blasphemy! Audio File 31 Red Riding Hood: Even now he carries the head of Richter around on a stick... it is his personal key to areas of the island that I can no longer enter. This is... I cannot do this any longer. Please, send your people. Now. Audio File 32 Red Riding Hood: This is Red Riding Hood, with a final message for Ravencrown. We have new orders, orders to abandon Operation Sea Lion. I overheard the message from Berlin. You must hurry! You must come - come now! It was from our Führer! He was begging for rescue! Audio File 33 Red Riding Hood: I fear that I do not have much longer. Please send help, Ravencrown. You swore you would. Please. Please! Videos Call of Duty WWII Zombies - All "The Darkest Shore" Audio Recordings Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Collectables